Don't You Remember
by passionflower1313
Summary: X-Men after the events of The Last Stand. Logan is lost and alone, but a certain something brings him back to the house. What is it? Will he ever find out what truly happened to him? What's going to happen when he finds out he's not as unique as he thought? And can he ever forget about Jean? LoganxOC
1. Chapter 1

_AN: My first X-Men fanfic! Set after the events of the Last Stand. I don't own any characters except Kaia. Please read and review and let me know what you think! _

* * *

**Chapter One: Trapped in the Past**

"Logan."

_Ugh._

Logan reluctantly lifted his head from where it was buried in the covers, frowning in the darkness. A small sliver of sunshine shone through the curtains. "What?" He barked sleepily. After a beat of silence, the voice responded. "Get up. Someone's here for ya."

Logan's brow furrowed as reluctantly, he dragged himself into an upward position. Standing slowly and stretching out his sore, aching muscles and clicking his neck tiredly, he caught his reflection in the opposing mirror. He paused, looking at the face that stared back at him. He looked the same, but he had grown a heavy, bedraggled beard and had dark circles under his eyes. _Whatever. _Logan picked up the nearest thing to him (a not yet smoked cigar) and threw it at his reflection, leaning down to pull on jeans and a thick black hoodie. His leather jacket remained untouched on the floor. He looked at it, sighing inwardly for a moment. Everything was different.

"Logan?"

He rolled his eyes, throwing open the door aggressively. "Alright, alright." A portly, grinning man stood before him, a big cowboy hat perched on his head. "Be polite. Manners never got no one anywhere." He told him pointedly, his Southern twang ringing through his words. Logan gave him the finger in response.

"Someone's here to see you." The man responded, one eyebrow cocked. Logan frowned. "Who? How? No one knows I'm here." He muttered, and the man shrugged. "Dunno. You should probably go check it out though." Logan nodded brusquely, pausing. "Thanks." He mumbled, and the man smiled. "Go on. It's about time you had a friend visit." He said warmly, as Logan headed towards the stairs, wondering who from his past was waiting for him.

Ororo Monroe looked around the room, her nose wrinkled slightly. It was a ranch, and the kitchen was nothing short of unhygienic. She felt out of place in her neatly pressed clothes and newly cropped hair, so she stood instead, by the bar. She let her mind wander to everything that had happened since she had last seen the Wolverine. _How am I going to tell him? _She wondered idly.

"Storm." Logan's voice, familiar, interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. The man in front of her looked so different to the confident, brash Logan she knew and remembered. His eyes were cold and guarded, his mouth set in a firm line. His face completely covered in facial hair, his big physique hidden in an even bigger jumper.

"Logan. It's so good to see you." Ororo said warmly, as Logan strode down the stairs. "What is it?" he asked shortly. "Let's get to the point. And how did you find me?"  
Storm froze for a moment. "Maybe you should sit down." She offered, but Logan shook his head. "I'm perfectly fine standing." Ororo nodded, sighing, and crossed her arms.  
"We located you with one of the new students from the school. And I'm here because… we need you to come back."  
No sooner had the words left her mouth when Logan scoffed loudly. "No."  
"Logan, it's more complicated than-"  
"No." His voice was steely, final. Ororo hesitated.  
"It's about your past." She began hesitantly. She took Logan's answering silence as a cue to continue. "We found something."

Kaia Willows woke up in an unfamiliar room.  
She woke up without opening her eyes. It was something she was always careful about doing, allowing her senses to be heightened in the moment she woke up. _Prick. _Moving in a flash, she sat up, grabbing whoever it was that was injecting her arm, holding them up against a wall in an instant. Her dark eyes met blue, and she tightened her grip on his neck. He choked out something garbled that vaguely resembled the word "Stop", and she released him, leaving him gasping on the floor. She glanced at him quickly, taking him in- he was blonde, tall, and extremely broad shouldered. He looked up at her, a mixture of confusion and fear in his eyes. She glanced down at herself, ripping off the small wires patched on her body.

_Where the hell am I? _She turned, leaving the room, dressed only in a small white hospital slip. Her raven black tresses were a sharp contrast against the white, but when she stepped into the corridor, where everything was sleek and blue, she felt a bit safer.  
Looking around frantically for something warmer to wear, she found a small drawer, pulling open a grey zip hoodie and throwing it on. She rushed down the corridor, feeling mounting fear and worry, looking down at her arm and wondering who it was that was trying to inject her. Looking up, she saw an elevator at the end of the hallway, and breaking into a sprint, was safely in the elevator.

When the door rang and it opened at the top floor, she found herself in a library like room. Inside it was a mix of people, two bright blue mutants, one covered in biblical carvings and the other covered in fur. It didn't faze her, in an instant; she had taken in the others taking up the room- a petite girl with streaky hair and a good looking young man, blonde. All mutants. And they all turned and looked at her in surprise. Kaia reacted instantly. "Who the hell are you?" She snapped out, and one of the blue men, the furry one, stood up. "Calm down," He said soothingly, but it didn't work, and reacting instinctively, Kaia growled, slamming her arms beside her body as long metallic claws shot out between her knuckles.

"What do you mean, she's like me?" Logan questioned. Storm was sitting at one of the tables, having explained the situation. "She has adamantium fused to her skeleton exactly the same as you. She has the ability to heal. And… we're not sure, but she may have her memories."  
Logan let a heavy breath escape his lips, shocked. "And you just… found her?"

Storm frowned. "I was having odd dreams. Dreams of Charles… Charles telling me to go to her apartment in Brooklyn, find her before anyone else did. And when Warren and I went, we discovered her unconscious, and another mutant hunched over her body. He disappeared before we got get a good hold on him and we took her back to the mansion."

Logan nodded, absorbed in thought. "If I come back," He said slowly. "It's not to be part of the X-Men again. It's not to do anything like that. I'm coming to talk to this girl, see if she can help me. And if not, I'm leaving."  
Storm nodded, relief passing across her delicate features. "She's still in a coma," She explained. "But when she wakes up she might be disoriented. We need you. And you might need her too."  
Logan shrugged, standing up. "We'll see. Let me get my stuff." He said gruffly, and Storm watched his retreating back, smiling despite herself.

"What do you mean you couldn't bring Kaia back?" He span on her, his eyes flashing. She shrugged apologetically. "Some of those X-Men came." She said, her tone dripping icicles. "Well," He snarled, slamming a fist down. "She's ours. Bring her to me. I don't care at what cost."

She looked at him, her eyes a kaleidoscope of different emotions.

At last, she nodded. "Yes sir." He smiled slowly, picking up a glass of scotch and taking a long sip. "Good girl."


	2. Chapter 2: Familiar Places

_**AN: **Thank you to all the kind souls who have favourited/followed this story. Gives me motivation to keep writing it!_

_Please read & review!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Familiar Places**

Logan stood outside the familiar brick wall, taking a deep breath as he stared at the copper plaque outside the Academy. Images flashed quickly through his mind, faces, Charles, Scott, and of course, Jean. He let his eyelids flutter shut briefly as he pictured her eyes, a dark soulless black, melting from pained anger into her familiar brown, the eyes that had changed while staring into his.

_Logan. Help me._

His eyes snapped open. One eyebrow cocked, he turned to Ororo and shrugged brusquely. "We going in or what?"  
Ororo had been watching him worriedly, but upon his snappy request, she settled her features with a smile and nodded. "Of course, Logan. Whenever you are ready." Logan simply grunted in response and began walking, stopping mid-step and turning to face Ororo.  
"Remember, if this new discovery or whatever isn't worth my time, I'm leaving." His voice bordered on menacing, which he almost felt guilty for, but Ororo simply nodded calmly. "I know. Thank you for coming, I know it's difficult."  
Logan hesitated. "Kay." He muttered, and turned around again, trudging towards the place he had escaped months ago.

* * *

She was crouched mid-air, claws out, and not one of the faces who stared back at her registered shock. Not one single face showed even a shred of surprise.  
She hesitated, unsure of what to do. Usually at this point, whoever was on the receiving end of her snarl/claws combination freaked out and started talking hysterically. "Don't hurt me", "What kind of freak are you?" etcetera. She had heard everything there was to hear when people first came across the ten sharp gleaming silver claws that protruded from in between her knuckles. There was always a _reaction._

But now, four mutant faces looked back at her patiently. Well, one of them, the darker blue one with all the carvings, looked a bit apprehensive. But they all remained quiet.

"What the hell is going on here?" She said quickly, in a low voice. "Is she going to hurt us?" The frightened one whispered, his voice thickened with a German accent. Kaia fought the urge to roll her eyes and deepened her glare. "Can someone answer me? Where the hell am I?"  
The blue furry one stepped forward diplomatically, raising his hands… _or paws, _Kaia mused wryly, in an offering of peace. "Sit down, please. We'll explain everything." He gestured towards one of the couches. Kaia's eyes narrowed.

"I'd rather stay standing." She straightened, and retracted her claws. The blue creature shrugged in response. "Whatever you find suits you." He responded in an even, calm tone. "We are not here to hurt you. We are professors and mutants here at Mutant High. We are a facility and school designed specifically to educate, assist and support young mutants. I assure you- you are perfectly safe and supported here."

Kaia blinked, and before she could help it, a short, barking laugh had escaped her mouth.  
"I'm sorry, that sounds like bullshit." She said shortly. "How did you find me?"  
Furball, as Kaia had chosen to nickname him, looked at Prematurely Aging Girl and Whipped Boyfriend fleetingly. "Bobby and Rogue here found you collapsed. We detected high levels of mutant activity in a certain area and well, they recovered you. You had been badly injured."

Kaia stayed still, one eyebrow cocked sceptically.  
"Badly injured? Yeah ri-"  
"We know you can heal." The so called Rogue, the partially white haired one, intercepted. Her Southern accent immediately annoyed Kaia, who shot her a withering look.

"Well done genius, you get a gold star." She said icily. Rogue's mouth opened in a retort, but the blonde beside her put a warning hand on her gloved hand.  
"You had your claws out while you were unconscious- most likely due to the extremely potent paralytic chemical we found in your system. One unlike any particular substance any of us have ever come across, which leads us to suspect it was mutant related. Whoever had been with you fled when Bobby and Rogue arrived, and they brought you here straightaway. You're very lucky they found you when they did." Furball added, gesturing once again to the couple.

Kaia rolled her eyes. "Yeah thanks, now I'm in a so called school for other freaks when I could be back in the real world. Super lucky."  
"Kaia, you need to cooperate with us. We want to help you. You don't have to stay, but at least until we're certain you're safe and protected we'd prefer you stay here. And well… we have seen someone like you before." Furball said softly. Kaia paused.

"Last thing I remember is going out to a club. Having a drink. Trying to enjoy a nice night by myself. Next thing I know I'm here, surrounded by two blue guys and two loved up teenagers." Her words came out like bullets. Furball paused, looking at her meaningfully.

"Do you remember anything about how the adamantium became part of you?"  
Kaia's blood ran cold.  
_  
They know._

She froze, opening her mouth to come up with a threatening response but nothing came. "Hank…" The girl murmured. Kaia's mind was still frozen. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for escape routes. But at that same moment, the door swung open, and two people walked in.

* * *

Logan walked into the Professor's old office and immediately took in his surroundings. Rogue and Bobby were standing tersely by a chair, holding hands and looking worried. Kurt looked petrified, cowering behind a chair. Hank was standing, a struggling look of calm on his face. And there was a girl, who Logan could only assume was this so called Kaia.

He looked at her quickly, taking in all of her features. She was small, lean, built like a leopard. She had long wild black waves of hair down her back and creamy skin. Her eyes were a fierce green and her striking features were twisted into an angry, hard expression. At the sound of their arrival, her eyes snapped over to them, and met his. He had never seen such angry eyes… except in his own reflection. Her expression remained controlled but he noticed the slight fear in her eyes and knew that somehow, something had gotten lost in translation and she was afraid of them. And in that moment of realization, she snapped.

She lashed out all of the sudden, stretching her body to kick the chair in front of her, sending it slamming into Hank, who caught by surprised, tumbled over. She spun in the air, and landed in a crouch, before she turned and scaled the wall. Logan's head moved to where she was headed- the air vent, and before he could jump up and get her himself, Kurt had suddenly appeared in a flash of blackened swirls, seizing her and teleporting her back to the ground. She immediately kicked him in the face with one elbow, sending him reeling back, and she whirled around, facing a frozen Bobby and Rogue, a still dazed Beast and Nightcrawler and of course, Storm and himself, and with that, she snarled, and five long, metallic, sharp claws came shooting out between her knuckles with a metallic sound familiar to Logan.

His breath stopped. He felt like he was looking in some bizarre mirror. Even after seeing the catlike woman who was Stryker's assistant back at Alkali, they weren't the same and he assumed that they were the only ones who had faced adamantium experimentation. But looking at this woman, whose claws were identical to his, he realized he wasn't so unique after all.

And just like that, he reacted. He growled, and his claws shot out. Her cold expression completely fell away, exposing utter shock and confusion in her face. In that moment, Logan realized how pretty she could be, with her face open and soft like that, but just as quickly, she covered it.

"We're not the bad guys. Looks like we're more similar than you think." He said in a quick, harsh voice. She eyed him, then paused, looking at the tag he was wearing on his neck.

"Where did you get that?" She asked in a tight voice. He didn't respond, because she did. Retracting her claws, she reached up to her neck and pulled out something that was hidden from view before.

A silver dog tag necklace, stamped with the words, _Wolfcub. _


	3. Chapter 3: You're Not Alone

_AN: So overwhelmed and grateful for the people who have been following/favouriting this story! Knowing there are people out there who are reading and enjoying this is what helps motivate me to keep writing it. Let me know what you think in a review!_

_Also, I've already seen The Wolverine three times in the cinema and actually mapped this story out before it premiered- all I will say is that what I planned for my story will slot in very nicely with the events of that film..._

_Please review!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: You're Not Alone**

Kaia took a deep breath, letting her head fall back against one of the wood panelled walls. "Breathe, Kaia." She murmured to herself, frustrated.

After the intense confrontation in the study, she had retracted her claws, muttered that she needed some air, and briskly left the room. She'd only made it around the corner until she collapsed against the wall she was leaning on now.

She had a million thoughts racing through her mind, but one main thought prevailed over the others.

_You're not alone._

She let her eyelids flutter shut as she remembered the pure, unadulterated shock that coursed through her veins when she saw that guy, whoever he was, when his claws came out. The dog tag around his neck, immediately causing her to question everything she once believed so firmly. She still wasn't sure if he could trust him, but she couldn't think clearly enough to make a decision- stay or go.

The truth was, she was tired of running. Tired of being on her own.

Even though she was somewhat relaxed, deep in thought while she melted into the wall, she was still alert. She was always acutely aware of her surroundings, and stiffening at the tiniest sound of footsteps around her, her eyes snapped open in time to see that same man standing in front of her. He looked like a caveman, with a scraggly beard and tired pained eyes.

"You okay?" His voice was gruff.

She nodded tersely in response, suddenly afraid to speak.

"I'm Logan." He finally said, before sliding down the wall to sit beside her. She liked that he didn't ask her permission to sit, that he just did it. She appreciated that someone, for once in her life, didn't tiptoe around her.

"So you're as fucked up as I am." She said finally, her voice carefully composed. "Wolverine." She added, a slight tone of mocking in her voice. She chose not to reveal her name to him, even though he probably already knew. A personal choice. In her peripheral vision, she saw him staring at her.

"I don't remember anything. But yeah, aside from that, I guess I am." His voice was strained. She immediately felt a pang of guilt. She blinked. She didn't feel guilt anymore. She didn't apologize, she just stared ahead, steeling her emotions. She didn't know why, the moment she had seen those claws, realized she wasn't alone, her stony façade had started slipping away.

"I didn't remember anything either." She finally said, her voice lowering. She sensed him looking at her. "But," She added quickly, sensing his hope. "What I do remember is scarce. All I know, is how to remember."

She still didn't look at him. She looked down at her reddened knuckles, touching the raw skin between them with ghost fingers. He stayed quiet, as if he understood not to rush her, to let her speak. Unspoken communication flowed between them.

"I think… in moments of true happiness, when your mind isn't in pain, isn't destroying itself… it heals. It's only happened to me once. And I didn't remember much. Just a name, and a face…"

"William Stryker." He responded, his deep voice startling her. She didn't let it show, remaining composed.

"Stryker is dead." He continued. Kaia struggled to keep emotion off of her face. _My only chance for answers… dead. _She blinked back whatever feelings were causing her eyes to prick with tears. She didn't cry, she wasn't a crier. Not then, not ever, not now. Angrily, she squeezed her eyes shut and ignored the painful lump in her throat.

"I don't think it's possible for me to have moments of true happiness. Whatever close to happiness I had, is now gone." Whether he noticed her on the verge of tears or not, he ignored it, and she once again, found herself grateful. His voice was edged with bitterness and pain, and she turned, looking at him properly for the first time. His eyes were filled with pain, pain that she knew was in hers. His lips were pressed together, his jaw set. His muscular forearms were crossed.

She stood up, suddenly feeling like she wanted to leave. She felt too vulnerable, too exposed.

"Hey. They're good people." She looked down at him, he wasn't looking at her. But the unspoken words were clear. _Let them help you. _And for some reason, she believed him.

She nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her, and turned, walking away. She paused mid step, turning. She looked at him, a broken man, sitting against a wall, his face a mixture of pain and understanding. She knew by the way his eyes fluttered that he was processing everything, he was processing her arrival in his life, as much as she was processing his. She recalled his words, about lost happiness, and she opened her mouth.

"I'm Kaia."

He looked up at her and for the first time since they had been together in that room, their eyes connected. His eyes, brown and warm, were open, vulnerable, and she suddenly realized her eyes too, weren't guarded. He nodded, a tiny, imperceptible nod, and suddenly afraid of something that she couldn't recognize, she turned, striding away, letting her face fall back into its natural state, guarded and hard as steel. She closed her eyes, enveloping the darkness.

But brown eyes were all she could see.

* * *

"_That_. Was scary."

Kurt was the first to speak, still slumped on the floor in an uncomfortable tangle of limbs. Ororo rolled her eyes, striding over to him and offering him a hand. Hoisting him up, she sighed heavily.

"Give him a break. He's been through a lot." She said defensively, while Kurt brushed himself off, more for the theatrics of the actions rather than anything else.

On the way here, Logan had fallen asleep, and throughout his fitful slumber were several terrified moans and the repetition of the word "Jean." Storm sighed heavily. It was evident that Logan was still troubled, trapped in a past he couldn't change.

"I was actually talking about the Wolfcub." Kurt said matter of factly, smiling tentatively at Storm. They were good friends, but more often than not, Storm found herself exasperated by Kurt's childlike innocence and enthusiasm. Probably a sign she was becoming too cynical for her own good.

"She _is_ scary." Bobby intercepted, his own eyes wide with a similar childlike innocence. Kurt nodded solemnly.

Storm opened her mouth in protest, but this time, it was Hank who interrupted smoothly.

"_Kaia_, not 'Wolfcub'. She's been through a lot, Bobby. Unlike Logan, she's never had anyone like us to help her. I very much doubt she's even had close interactions with a fellow mutant before." His words sunk in, silence hanging in the air.

"I hope Logan's okay." Rogue said stubbornly. "Logan will be _fine._ It's not like he can die." Bobby told her, rolling his eyes.

"Either can she!" Rogue retorted, scowling.

"Believe me, I've tried the whole dying thing. Didn't work."

The voice at the door startled everyone into silence. Kaia stood there, her hands on her hips, her lips twisted in the barest of scowls, her eyes defiant.

"I guess I'm staying." She said finally, when no one responded.

"I'll show you to your room." Storm rushed to her feet, desperately trying to eradicate the tension in the atmosphere.

"I'm Ororo Monroe. This is Hank McCoy, Rogue, Bobby Drake and Kurt Wagner." She gestured to each person.

"I was known in the circus as the Incredible Nightcrawler, Miss Wolfcub." Kurt chimed in. Kaia's face remained stony.

"Nightcrawler? Makes you sound like some kind of creepy guy who stalks women in the dark. Where's my room?" She said bluntly, stepping outside. Kurt's grin faded. Storm gave him a warning look before turning and following the new angry addition to the Xmen clan outside, taking a deep breath.

* * *

"She's with them now?"

His eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. She nodded obediently. "It appears so."

"How did that happen?" His voice rose in anger, before breaking off into a series of coughs.

"It doesn't matter. Get either of them, I don't care. _Soon._" His words were punctuated with authority, even though his voice was feeble.

"Yes sir." She responded. "Don't worry. I have a plan."

* * *

"So, this is your room!"

Kaia looked at Ororo apprehensively. She had been chattering on about this and that for a while, and Kaia had quickly blocked her out, preferring to slip into her own world. But now the woman looked at her expectantly, a smile on her face. Kaia immediately felt uncomfortable.

"Thanks." She finally said tersely.

The woman hesitated visibly, before tentatively touching Kaia's forearm. "I just want you to know… that I can't understand what you've been through. At all. But if you ever need to talk, or if you need anything at all, I am here. We all are." Her voice was soft, soothing. Kaia felt a jarring in her chest, this entire concept of having someone there was unfamiliar to her.

She paused, looking at Ororo with a hard expression, trying to determine if there was something in her eyes to reveal deception, a trick. But there was nothing but sympathy. Kaia generally hated sympathy, but in this woman's eyes, sympathy didn't make her feel pathetic.

"Thank you, Ororo." Kaia finally responded, managing the tiniest of smiles, which probably looked more like a grimace than a grin. Ororo nodded, satisfied, before turning and leaving Kaia alone.

She looked around. The room was small; with all the necessities for things Kaia didn't have- a closet, a bed, a bedside table, a small ensuite bathroom. Upon careful inspection, Kaia noticed that someone had left staples for her- a toothbrush, some plain simple pairs of jeans and tshirts, a few towels. She quickly changed out of her hospital gown and hoodie into a well fitted black tshirt and a pair of black jeans. Surveying her reflection, she wondered how she had gotten to this point. Gotten here. And she wondered for the millionth time, if she was making a huge mistake.

She studied the woman who stared back at her- at her cascading waves of raven black hair, the guarded defiance in her eyes. And as always, she questioned who that woman was, staring back at her. Who she was.

It was then that someone stopped outside her door. Kaia immediately went on the alert- it was a product of her upbringing and everything that had happened to her, to be suspicious. To be prepared, out of instinct. As quietly as she could, she unleashed her claws and swung open the door. Logan stood there, and his eyes immediately went to her clenched fist.

She blinked, before snapping into realization and retracting them with a loud metallic swoosh. She flinched a little at the pain.

"Hurts, doesn't it?" Logan said wryly to her, but he wasn't smiling. She shrugged, and turned.

"What do you want?" She asked brusquely.

"Are you alright?"

She span on her heel, facing him. She looked at him carefully, at his unkempt hair and the tired expression in his eyes. He looked like an exhausted old man, who had seen too much of the world. She wondered how she looked to him- probably an angry, fierce psycho. Good. It was better to look like a psycho than to look how he did. Lost, and broken.

"I'm fine." She responded shortly, busying herself by opening and closing her new wardrobe, trying to pretend she was doing something useful, when really, being around Logan frightened her. Why he did, she wasn't quite sure yet.

"Do you ever wish you could remember?" He said finally, and she froze mid movement. Her mind debated quickly what to do. Clearly Logan was searching for something, and she could either give in, or kick him out, quite literally. _I could so take him_, sighed to herself. It would be so easy- to strike, like a cobra, and have him flat on his back and then out of her room, leaving her alone. Usually, to do so would be a kneejerk reaction. But she didn't feel like casting this Logan guy out just yet. Why, she had no idea.

She stood up, sitting on the end of her bed. She met his eyes. Her expression was carefully emotionless. Fear darted in her heart, and she didn't even know why.

"All the time." Her voice cracked a tiny bit. Absently, she touched her knuckles. His eyes trailed her movements, but he stayed silent. She appreciated it.

"What happened to you?" She asked abruptly. He raised an eyebrow in question. "You look like a hobo." She said shortly. His lips turned up uncontrollably into a laugh. She found herself smiling back. The feeling was strange and she quickly trained her face back into expressionless.

"You don't want to know." He said finally, his face turning sombre. She wondered what had happened to make him what he was. A shell of a person. Maybe it was what had happened to her.

"I get it." She said quietly. He looked at her directly, his expression indiscernible.

"Er, Kaia?" A voice suddenly seemed to come out of nowhere, and Kaia reacted without even thinking about it, growling and unleashing her claws. It didn't register that she was staring at Bobby Drake, the small teenage boy, her claws pointed at him. He looked terrified. She heard Logan snicker in the background, before she quickly retracted them. "Sorry," She managed to say.

Being in this house, feeling vulnerable around these people, had her way too on edge. Bobby nodded nervously.

"Um, I was just coming to say that Beast wants to talk to you. And you too Logan." He acknowledged Logan for the first time. Kaia almost felt sorry for him, he looked like he was about to pass out, he looked so terrified. She stood up, following Bobby out the door.

"This way," Bobby added, walking out with both Kaia and Logan following silently.

"Is Beast the blue dude?" She asked Logan under her breath. Logan smirked in response. "Yeah, Furball." He responded. Kaia couldn't help it.

She laughed.


End file.
